


Have We Got Talent?

by NannaSally



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: a charity talent show to raise money.





	

Have We Got Talent?

 

At the recent Talent Quest benfitting the Ankh Mopork Sunshine Sanctuary for Sick Dragons, a great lineup of 2 musical bands were heard, and one novelty act.

 It was delightful to see Miss Primme’s entry, her Musical Yabbies, who play together in a fascinating jazz band consisting of a banjo, a saxaphone, a tuba and a trumpet. The music was wonderful, though a bit bubbly.

Mr Pillock’s juggling goldfish were a nice treat – those little bitty fish are amazing – shells and stones twirling in the air, I mean water, and they never missed a one. He really has a great opportunity to make a mint there, exhibiting at local fairs. And the performers are cheap to replace if necessary.

Finally  was the brilliant Piano Playing Chickens, entered by Ian Willikins. These fluffy musicians have been brilliantly trained by Mr Willikns and performed several rocking good numbers including the Chicken Dance, which had all the audience up and trying not to be seen by their neighbours while they danced in a group, shaking their legs and flapping their elbows.

A great time was had by all. First prize was for the goldfish, second to the yabbies and the chickens came in a near third.

A total of $6.37 was raised for the sanctuary and will be presented to Lady Sybil on Monday.

 


End file.
